


Unexpected Visit

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: The last thing Luke expected was Frank Castle turning up in Harlem wanting his help.





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I threw together because I thought the idea of these two interacting would be interesting.

The last thing Luke expected to see was the one and only Frank Castle in the streets of Harlem staring right at him on the other side of the road. Frank tilted his head at him indicating for him to follow him before he turned away. 

Luke looking both ways he crossed the road to follow Castle before they ended up in an alleyway. “You’ve got quite the fan base here” started Frank as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.  
“Some kid outside the barbers shop tried to sell me some shirt with your face on when I asked were you were” he chuckled.  
“What are you doing here Frank?”  
“Rand said you would be here and I need your help” he explained as he looked up at him.  
Luke sighed shaking his head “whatever it is no, you have your methods Frank I get it but do not bring that into Harlem” he argued.  
“The person I’m after-“  
“I said no Frank!” Interrupted Luke.

“You wouldn’t be saying no if you knew why I was here, the asshole I’m after is in Harlem and if you knew the shit he’s doing you’d feel sick” Spat Frank causing a silence between the two.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Luke  
“Not here, can we talk somewhere else?” Responded Frank raising an eyebrow at him. Luke sighed, poking his head out the alleyway before looking to see how many people were in the streets in hopes that people wouldn’t recognise The Punisher on the streets.  
“Follow me” he said as he grabbed Frank’s hood pulling it up over his head before leading the way to Pops.

Frank entered the barbers shop, pulling his hood down and sitting himself down on one of the chairs as Luke closed the door behind him. “Nice place Power man” he said as he leaned back into the chair.  
“So what’s happening in Harlem that I don’t know about?” Asked Luke as he put his hands into his pockets walking towards the vigilante.

Frank sighed before pulling out an envelope and passing it to Luke.  
As Luke opened the envelope the first thing he pulled out was a photo of some thug “noticed any disappearances recently?”  
“I’ve been looking into it women in particular have been reported missing” replied Luke.  
“Well that’s who has them, this piece of shit has been kidnapping women, human trafficking...I’ve been trying to find him for a month and that’s when I found him” explained Frank.

“Here in Harlem”  
“Yeah”  
“So why do you need me if you know were this guy is?”  
Frank sighed before looking back up at Luke “you know Harlem well, you can help me find the quicker route and I need the back up there’s too many for me to take down from the looks of things” Luke scoffed shaking his head.  
“So you want me to be your shield?” He Asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Look if you help me with this I’ll do you a favour when you need it” Responded Frank.  
“Fine I’ll help but my rules, you’re in Harlem so we do this my way, no death”  
“You sound like Red” scoffed Frank rolling his eyes.  
“There’s been enough death in Harlem the last thing the people need to worry about is the Punisher running around the city killing more people” Argued Luke causing Frank to shake his head. 

“Then what do you suggest we do?”  
“I agree we shut the operation down and find this asshole and the people involved but we bring in Misty, we do that and he’ll be locked up behind bars” explained Luke.  
“For how long?”  
“A long time...once the cops see what’s going down and then anyone else involved will be dragged in and hopefully they’ll give us the location of the girls” continued Luke.

Frank nodded his head “fine...call your detective friend, tell her what’s happening...we go down now but I’m warning you Luke if they let him go and he’s back out on the streets expect to find his dead body” said Frank as he got up off the chair making his way to the door.  
“That won’t be necessary, they’ll be behind bars” Responded Luke  
“Better hope so” Frank’s final words before he walked out the door and waited for Luke to follow behind. 

Luke shook his head, never did he think he’d ever get involved with The Punisher and never did he ever think the guy would turn up in Harlem wanting his help, him and Matt always seemed more close than he is with everyone else in the group. Pulling out his phone he dialled Misty.  
“Hey it’s me, I need your help on something”


End file.
